untittled
by kyuminfanboy137
Summary: langsung baca aja ya.. gak bisa bikin summary.. :)


**Tittle : Terserah Readers Aja mau kasih judul apa.**

**Genre : ?**  
**Rate : M**

**Pair : KyuMin**

**Disc : Kyu = Min, saya hanya mengakui kalau saya adalah anaknya, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri kalo saya juga ingin dimiliki mereka berdua.. ckckck :D**

**Warning : Yaoi, typos, cerita pasaran, dll.**

**Hai.. Saya penulis baru. Mohon bimbingannya readers. RnR please.**

Sungmin yang yang baru pulang dari siaran Sukira dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang telah mendekap dirinya dari belakang yang kini tengah menciumi tengkuknya dan sukses membuahkan desahan pelan dari bibirnya.

"Mmhhh..,"

Sebelah tangan pucat dengan lincah menelusup kedalam kaos soft blue milik Sungmin. Sedangkan tangan yang lain menahan kedua lengan Sungmin diatas kepalanya.

"Nggh... Si-siapa?" tanya Sungmin dibalik desahannya.

"..."

Sang sosok misterius itu mulai mengecup tengkuk Sungmin sesekali menggigit dan menghisapnya hingga meninggalkan beberapa bercak merah di leher Sungmin.

"Akkhh... Nnhhh.. Le-lep pa-paaasss..," ronta Sungmin di balik erangannya. Manik foxy miliknya mulai sayu karna terbawa nafsu.

Seolah tak mendengar semua protes Sungmin, sosok itu semakin gencar menggerayangi tubuh ramping(?) di dekapannya. Hingga kini baju yang melekat di tubuh Sungmin telah mengekspos dada bidang nan mulus milik sang namjachingu. Sepertinya sosok itu telah berhasil membuka kaos Sungmin.

"Kau begitu memabukan..," bisik suara milik sosok dibelakang Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ssi," lanjutnya dengan mengemut kuping Sungmin.

Membuat Sungmin mendesah dengan mata terbelalak terkejut.

'Suara ini..,' batin Sungmin.

Namun belum sempat ia menoleh untuk memandang sosok dibelakangnya. Badannya sudah ditarik berputar menghadap sosok misterius itu, akibatnya Sungmin jatuh dengan punggung menghantam lantai keramik. Sedangkan sosok yang membanting Sungmin menindih sang namjachingu dan memandang dengan pandangan penuh nafsu.

Sungmin merintih sakit sambil memejamkan mata saat mencoba menggerakan badannya untuk bangkit. Namun ia segera membuka mata lalu terbelalak shock saat melihat sosok yang tengah menindihnya.

"K-k-kyuu..,?" gumamnya terkejut.

"Rindu padaku? Miniming!" sahut Kyuhyun dengan seringai andalannya.

"Ke- akkhhh..,"

Perkataan dari bibir Sungmin terputus akibat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba mencubit puting merah jambu miliknya. Membuat suatu sengatan menyerang tubuhnya. Desiran halus didadanya membuat tubuh Sungmin menggelinjang.

Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya di atas dada Sungmin hanya untuk menghisap puting sang namjachingu dan disambut desahan hangat dari Sungmin.

"Ahh... Ahnn..." desah Sungmin.

Butiran peluh mulai membasahi tubuh Sungmin. Nafasnya terlihat terengah menahan sensasi yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Terlebih tangan Sungmin yang ditahan oleh Kyuhyun membuatnya tak berdaya dan hanya bisa pasrah menikmati perlakuan Kyuhyun.

"Kau menikmatinya, Ming?" ucap Kyuhyun saat dilihatnya Sungmin diam tak melawan. Ia hanya bisa mendesah-desah nikmat.

Bahkan tangannya yang sudah dilepas oleh Kyuhyun saat dirasa tak ada perlawanan, kini mulai meremas rambut pria diatasnya. Menarik surai coklat itu agar lebih lama menjilat, mengecup dan menghisap putingnya.

Kyuhyun mendongak untuk melihat wajah sang namjachingu yang kini penuh dengan peluh, sedikit memerah dan terengah. Sungguh sang magnae tak tahan untuk tidak menjilat bibirnya saat melihat pemandangan eksotis dihadapannya.

Sontak saja Kyuhyun meraup bibir Sungmin yang setengah terbuka akibat mengatur nafasnya. Dan tentu saja Kyuhyun dengan mudah menelusupkan lidahnya untuk bergerilya di dalam mulut Sungmin.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun mengusap seluruh tubuh Sungmin mulai dari leher, dada, perut dan punggung. Bahkan sesekali Kyuhyun menepuk pantat Sungmin dan meremasnya. Membawa sensasi nikmat pada diri Sungmin.

"Ahhnn... Ahhnn... Mmmh... Nggh... k-k-kyunie... Sssssshhhhh..." Sungmin mendesah manja.

Sebelah tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas membelai pipi mulus Sungmin. Kepalanya terlihat bergerak kesamping, mencoba memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Akkhhh!" teriak Sungmin saat merasakan tangan Kyuhyun meremas benda yang mengeras dibalik celana jeansnya.

Sedikit merayap kebawah, Kyuhyun kini sudah berada diatas junior Sungmin yang nampak mengeras. Sekali lagi sang magnae itu menjilat bibirnya tanpa sadar.

"Ja-jangan Li-lihat," larang Sungmin saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun hanya memandang benda keras yang masih tertutup celana itu penuh minat.

Sungmin hendak menutupi selangkangannya dengan sebelah paha saat dirasa Kyuhyun menahan kedua pahanya dengan sepasang tangan besar miliknya. Membuat Sungmin tak tahan membuang muka kesamping, wajahnya merah padam. Nafasnya terengah tak beraturan. Ia menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

Sungguh pose yang begitu menggoda dimata Kyuhyun.

.

.

SREEEET

.

.

Tangan pucat Kyuhyun menurukan resleting celana jeans Sungmin. Menampakan boxer pink didalamnya. Tak ingin berlama-lama, Kyuhyun segera menurunkan semua celana Sungmin sampai sebatas paha. Hingga membuat junior Sungmin berdiri mengacung dengan gagah dan perkasa(?) akibat foreplay yang dilakukan sang magnae super juinior itu. Kyuhyun pun melahap kejantanan Sungmin dengan penuh nafsu, menaik turunkan mulutnya untuk memberikan rasa nikmat pada sang uke.

"Ah... Ahh... Mmmhh... Uuhhhnn..." Desahan Sungmin membahana(?) memenuhi kamar mereka.

"Kyu~... Eeeeemb... Kyuniieh~... Aaaaah... " desah Sungmin semakin menjadi.

Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak nikmat. Matanya terpejam dengan kepala mendongak dan bibir yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan desahannya.

Tanpa sadar Sungmin mengangkat kedua kakinya untuk memberi akses pada Kyuhyun agar lebih leluasa menjamah miliknya dibawah sana. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih rambut Kyuhyun dan meremas-remas serta menjambaknya pelan. Memberi tanda pada sang seme kalau ia begitu menikmatinya.

"Kyu~... Kyuniieeh~... Ak-aku... Unnghhh...,"

Sungmin tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya akibat Kyuhyun yang mempercepat tempo kulumannya. Ia semakin cepat menggerakan kepalanya keatas dan kebawah hingga Sungmin berteriak, sedikit melengkungkan tubuhnya.

"Aakkkhh... Hnnn..," tangan Sungmin menahan kepala Kyuhyun agar tak beranjak dari penis yang kini tengah mengeluarkan spermanya. Hingga Kyuhyun merasakan cairan lengket sedikit berbau anyir membasahi mulutnya, lalu menelannya tanpa sisa.

"Haah... Haah... Haah..," suara nafas Sungmin yang memburu terdengar setelah pemuda pirang itu mencapai klimaks dimulut Kyuhyun.

Mata onyx Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin penuh arti. Namun tak ada ekspresi berarti yang terpahat di wajahnya.

Dengan gerakan anggun(?), Kyuhyun berdiri dari posisinya.

Membuatnya bisa memandang Sungmin yang nampak begitu menggairahkan dari atas. Dada mulus yang terekspos terlihat naik turun mencoba mencari pasokan udara, sebelah kaki yang tertekuk, serta celana dalam, boxer dan celana jeans nampak menggelantung di paha sebelah kiri Sungmin. Sungguh menggiurkan.

"Kyunie~?"

Suara Sungmin membuyarkan pikiran Kyuhyun. Segera saja Kyuhyun berpaling kearah Sungmin. Terlihat Sngmin berusaha untuk duduk ditengah badannya yang lemas akibat orgasme tadi. Sang magnae itu membantu Sungmin untuk duduk dan mencoba menormalkan nafasnya sampai kembali normal. Setelahnya manik foxy itu menatap mata sehitam malam Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sedikit,, eeerrrrr~ Menggoda.

"Kyuniiiieh~" panggil Sungmin dengan desahan mengalir mengiringi.

Membuat Kyuhyun tak tahan untuk tidak membungkuk dan melumat bibir Sungmin.

"Mmmhhh... Kyu~" desah Sungmin untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

"Ahh..," tiba-tiba saja sesuatu membuat Kyuhyun berteriak sedikit nikmat.

Terkejut. Itu yang dilakukan saat Kyuhyun merasakan tangan Sungmin sedang meraba dan memijat-mijat penis Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih saja asyik melumat bibir sang namjachingu. Merasakan setiap getaran mengaliri tubuhnya hingga mengumpul di area tengah selangkangannya. Membuat benda itu semakin berdenyut menegang.

Dengan cekatan Sungmin melepaskan piama Kyuhyun. Sedikit meraba gundukan dari balik celana dalam biru Kyuhyun, lalu mengambil benda kemerahan dibaliknya dan mengocoknya pelan.

"Mmmmmm..," desah Kyuhyun disela ciumannya.

Pagutan basah itu semakin mengganas tatkala Kyuhyun merasakan sensasi yang menggetarkan seluruh tubuhnya. Badannya terasa gerah, libidonya seolah ingin membuncah keluar.

"Gunakan mulutmu, Ming." suara parau Kyuhyun akibat nafsu terdengar begitu seksi ditelinga Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk singkat. Ia begitu antusias(?) saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sedikit terengah dengan mata setengah menutup akibat nafsu membuat Sungmin ingin melihat ekspresi lain pemuda stoic didepannya. Dengan mantap Sungmin melesakan penis Kyuhyun kedalam mulutnya, lalu memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Mencoba memberikan kenikmatan pada Kyuhyun.

"Mmm... Nnn..," desah Sungmin dibalik kulumannya.

"Lebih cepat, Ming." perintah Kyuhyun keenakan.

Matanya terpejam dengan kepala mendongak keatas merasakan sensasi nikmat dari bibir Sungmin. Kedua tangannya menahan kepala Sungmin, sesekali meremas-remas surai lembut itu.

"Mmm..," gumam Kyuhyun tak jelas.

"Nnn... Mmm... Mmhhhh..," racau Sungmin.

Ia merasa kewalahan saat Kyuhyun menggerakan dan menjambak-jambak rambut Sungmin cepat serta ganas. Kyuhyun yang telah tenggelam dalam kenikmatan pun tanpa sadar menggerakan pinggulnya, seakan mulut Sungmin adalah lubang kenikmatan yang sempit dan hangat. Tak diperdulikannya Sungmin yang mencengkeram celana piyama Kyuhyun. Terlihat airmata membasahi pipi gembul(?)nya.

Namun itu tak membuat Kyuhyun memelankan hentakan pinggulnya. Bahkan gerakannya semakin cepat dan tak terkendali. Terlebih saat seseuatu berusaha keluar dari kejantanannya.

Sekali dorongan dimulut Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera menarik penisnya keluar dari mulut hangat Sungmin. Mengocok penisnya sebentar hingga dirasa cairannya akan keluar, ia mengarahkan kejantanannya di pipi Sungmin.

Cairan putih kental milik Kyuhyun menyembur membasahi pipi Sungmin, beberapa menetes jatuh di dada Sungmin yang tak tertutupi sehelai kain. Belum selesai penis Kyuhyun memuncratkan sperma, Sungmin sudah lebih dulu ambruk kelantai dengan menciptakan bunyi 'Bruk' pelan.

Nafasnya memburu, jantungnya berdetak kian cepat. Tubuhnya kini penuh dengan sperma milik Kyuhyun yang berceceran(?) di atas dadanya.

.

.

Lelah. Itulah yang dirasakan Sungmin. Ia hendak memejamkan mata saat dilihat Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri dengan kaki disamping tubuhnya tengah memakai piamanya. Merapikan penampilannya.

"Hyung, apa kau mau langsung tidur atau mau mandi dulu? " tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat tubuh Sungmin menuju kasur empuk miliknya.

"Kyu, aku mau langsur tidur saja. Aku lelah."

"Baiklah. Jaljayo Minie hyung. Chu~" satu kecupan mendarat di kening Sungmin

"Jaljayo Kyunie"

Sungmin pun mulai tenggelam ke dunia mimpi indahnya. Sementara Kyuhyun, setelah selesai membersihkan diri, dia membawa sebuah handuk kecil dan sebuah ember kecil berisi air bersih untuk membersihkan tubuh sang namjachingunya. Setelah dirasa sudah bersih, Kyuhyun lalu tidur di samping Sungmin sambil memeluk pinggang ramping milik Sungmin.

"Mimpi indah chagiya. Chu~" sebelum ikut larut dalam dunia mimpi, Kyuhyun mencium puncak kepala Sungmin dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

FIN

**A/N : mian kalo kurang lemon. Saya masih amatir kakak. Ini ff debut saya kakak. RnR please.. thank u.. saranghaeyo.. #tebarKolorPinkSungmin**


End file.
